


You Are Not Unwanted

by katjean



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Belts, Caning, Corporal Punishment, Developing Relationship, Discipline, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Discipline, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Figging, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Original Character(s), Over the Knee, Paddling, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rimming, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katjean/pseuds/katjean
Summary: After the entire world was taken over by disease. Alpha and Omegas were seperated until the omega came of age. Matched by the goverment, Colin found the love of his life. However, an unmatched alpha would come in and change everything.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Random idea I had. 
> 
> I will update my other works soon. I have been stuck on those ones. 
> 
> Again. It hasn't been edited so be nice lol. Enjoy ❤

Every omega is assigned an alpha. Your alpha is your family once you are placed in his care. 

The entire planet was taken over by disease so once you are of age, which is different for each omega (heats start anywhere from age 14-19), you are taken from your designated facility and placed with your assigned alpha. You are unable to leave your home. You are quarantined with your alpha for the remainder of your life. This is to help prevent the further spread of disease. Many have died over the last century. 

The government matches you to an alpha based on a list of questions you answer at age 13. There are no substitutions. Or replacements. Each alpha is responsible for taking care of their omega.

The government provides you with basic necessities and medical care when necessary. You also are assigned a designated case worker that checks in with you.

\----------

Colin could tell his first heat was approaching. The staff at his designated facility could tell as well. The appropriate government officials were notified and Colin was moved immediately. 

He arrived at his alphas home an hour later. The alpha you are assigned to is always close to your designated omega facility. It makes travel easier which is important since you are close to your heat. 

He was sitting on the couch as his alpha was in the kitchen. He was gathering them drinks and snacks. The alpha walked over and sat next to him.

"Hello little one. I know this is a new place but we don't have much time to get to know each other. Your heat is approaching quickly. My name is Max. I am 21 and I've been waiting for you. I'm happy you are finally here." The alpha smiled warmly and placed his hand on the smaller boys knee. 

"My name is Colin. I'm 18. Late bloomer I guess. I am nervous but also relieved to be away from the facility. It's hard to make friends there when everyone is so focused on keeping us clean and safe." The omega sighed. 

At the omega facility, he had to go through a sanitizing process daily and he couldn't be within 10 feet of another omega. He understood why precautions were taken but it was lonely and so boring. Now things would be different. He could have some physical contact and affection now. 

"I understand little one. It has been lonely for me too. I am excited to get to know you. But I wanted to talk about what will happen tonight. I know it may seem quick but I am your alpha so that means I will be taking care of you during your heat. It's normal for the first one to be uncomfortable because we are so new to each other so don't worry. You don't need to be embarrassed. As an alpha I have been educated and trained thoroughly on how to care for you. You are safe with me Colin." He kept his voice even and soft so he didn't scare the small omega. 

Colin squirmed a bit but oddly he felt comfortable with the taller boy. They were both new to this and every pair had to go through this. 

He smiled small and reached his hand out to place it on his alphas hand.

"I trust you Max. We have plenty of time to get to know each other. I know it is important that you take care of me through my heat." He looked down to hide his faint blush. 

Max lifted his chin and looked directly into his eyes. 

"You are so beautiful. No need to look away from me. We will get through this together." The alpha gently stroked his cheek and they sat quietly for a bit. 

After dinner, Colin began to feel a bit warmer. He walked towards the bedroom. Before dinner, Max had taken him on a tour. He layed down on the bed and tried to take a deep breath. He closed his eyes and began counting backwards, trying not to focus on his heated skin and the damp spot that was forming on his underwear. After a few minutes tears started streaming down his face. He was so uncomfortable. Max had told him not to be embarrassed. Before he could stand to find his alpha the bedroom door was pushed open. 

"You smell so sweet little one. I told you not to be embarrassed. It is my job to take care of you." The alpha got on the bed with the smaller boy and placed his hand on his cheek. 

"I was coming to find you Alpha. You just made it to me first." The boy whimpered and buried his face into the alphas hand. He inhaled deeply wanting to bask in his alphas scent. 

"Such a good boy. Let me see you. Come on baby take your clothes off." The alpha started pulling his boys clothes off not taking his time. Once his omega was stripped naked, he ran his hands down his body, stopping at his hole. His finger ran along the pucker, gathering the smooth liquid. He felt his boy shiver as he whined high in his throat. 

"Please. Touch me. I need you." He cried quietly, too needy to be ashamed. He got on his knees and spread his legs giving his alpha access to his slick soaked hole. He pressed his chest to the bed and reached back to spread his cheeks. Fully presenting himself. They are taught this at the omega facility. He was so desperate and he wanted to please the older boy so much.

"What a pretty boy you are. Let me take care of you sweetheart." The alpha discarded his own clothes and caressed the boys thighs stopping at his hips. His omega was so perfect. 

The first taste of his boy was intoxicating. The high pitched sound that came from the smaller ones mouth was even better. He licked and sucked at the boys most sensitive spots. 

"Oh god. Yes. Fuck me. It feels so good." The omega was vocal. Most omegas were especially their first time. It was very overwhelming for them. The alpha continued licking into the boys entrance, using his thumbs to stretch him open even further. His boy was pushing his ass back trying to get his alphas tongue deeper inside of him. 

"Alpha. I need. Need more. Please." He gasped, digging his fingers into his ass to spread himself impossibly further. He arched his back and continued to beg for more. The alpha gave him what he wanted and inserted his middle finger along side his tongue. After a few minutes, the alpha added a second then a third. He fucked his omega with deep thrusts searching for that small bundle of nerves. He knew he found it when the boy on his knees sobbed out. Come spurting onto the sheets in front of him. 

"Alpha alpha alpha. I want your cock. Need it. Need your cock. Please." The omega was sobbing into the sheets. The alpha shushed him quietly and made sure he moved him over a bit when he layed him flat on his stomach. The alpha didn't want to lay him on the soiled area of the sheets. 

Once he had calmed the boy down, he stroked his cock a few times and began to push gently into his omega. His boy was laying flat on his stomach with his ass pushed up slightly, back arched obscenely. The alpha had his knees on either side of him as he straddled the smaller boy. The omega was whimpering pathetically, moaning low as he was split open by his alpha. 

After the alpha had pushed all the way inside, he took a steading breathe and pushed his omegas hips further into the mattress. 

"You feel so good little one. So tight. So perfect. All mine." He growled low and gripped the omegas hips making sure his omega knew who he belonged to.

"Yes Alpha. Yours. All yours. Please. I need you. Alpha." The omega begged. He pushed back onto his alphas cock hoping that would encourage him to move. 

"Such a good boy. My boy. You sound so pretty when you beg." The alpha was purring. He pulled out until just the tip was inside and then pushed back inside deep. He repeated this again. The alpha used slow deep thrusts wanting his omega to feel every inch of him. He couldn't believe how good his boy felt. He was so lucky. 

"More. God more please. So deep Alpha. So deep. Ah ah." The omega let out a filthy moan when the alpha sped up his thrusts and pulled him further back onto his cock. 

This was going to be an intense few days.

\------------

Alphas were also in charge of discipline. Max had explained all the rules before Colin's heat but of course he explained them again once he was in a more clear headspace. 

Corporal punishment was the most used form of discipline. It had been used for a long time. Alphas were trained on how to use many different implements before they were assigned an omega. They were also given discipline kits for their home. 

Max had spanked Colin a few times during the past few months but it hasn't been for anything major. That would change today. 

The number one rule that omegas were to follow was they weren't allowed to communicate with other alphas without permission. There were a few alphas that Colin had known from his old facility. Max had been working in the office like he normally did in the mornings when he went to check on Colin. When he reached their bedroom, he heard Colin laughing loudly. Max was confused so he pushed the door open. When he saw his omega in nothing but pajama shorts, he let out a ferocious growl. Colin looked up immediately. 

"Alpha. What are you doing in here? Aren't you. I'm sorry, I thought." The omega was cut off quickly.

"You thought I was busy so you decided to video chat another alpha without permission wearing something that only I should see you in." The alpha was furious. He stepped closer to the bed to take a look at the screen. The alpha was shirtless and his hair was wet. Max slammed the computer shut.

"It's not what it looks like Max. Please. Let me just tell you what happened. I love you. Please. Don't be angry." Colin had tears in his eyes. Max moved without thinking and wrapped his boy in his arms. 

"Shush little one. I am furious but it will be alright. As soon as I discipline you, everything will be forgiven." He cradled the smaller boy in his arms and let him cry. 

"Okay. I'm sorry." Colin whispered and buried his face into the alphas chest. 

This would be the first time Max would use the discipline kit on Colin. Usually he would use his hand or a wooden hairbrush but Colin had broken the most important rule. This was to ensure his safety. This was about trust. His little one would not make this mistake again. It was his job to make sure of that. 

"I know sweetheart but this is not acceptable. You are mine. My omega. And you betrayed my trust. You will be punished thoroughly and this will not happen again. Do you understand me?" The alpha lifted the boys chin and fixed him with a stern look. He was not happy.

"Yes sir. I understand. I want to be good." The omega sniffled. He cast his eyes down and played with the hem of his boxers.

"I'm happy to hear that but this will not be like your previous punishments. I know you know what a discipline kit is. You are taught all about them in your facility. I will be using it today." He said firmly. This would not be an easy punishment. 

Max visibly gulped but nodded his head. Of course he knew what a discipline kit was.

"Okay." The omega said in a hushed tone. Not knowing what else to say. 

"Stand in the corner. You will not speak. You will not move until I retrieve you. You will address me as Alpha. Is that clear? The omega nodded but that wasn't enough. Max slapped the boys inner thigh.

"Yes Alpha." The omega amended and moved to stand in the corner. He stood as close to the corner as he could and made sure to cross his hands behind his back. The alpha went to retrieve the kit along with the implements he would be using. He then focused on his omega. He pulled him from the corner. 

The alpha walked him over to the couch in their bedroom and pulled the omega over his lap. He kept his boxers up for the moment. 

"This will be a long session Omega. I am disappointed in your behavior and you will understand just how much when I am finished little boy." The alpha didn't let the boy reply. He just started spanking the bottom in front of him with moderate strength. The omega on his lap was squirming his hips but stayed quiet. 

The alpha increased the strength of his swats and began focusing on the boys sit spots. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of the boys boxers and pulled them down to mid thigh. He tilted the boy forward and landed a harsh spank to Colin's undercurve. That got a reaction. A low whine was pulled from the boy. 

"This is just a warm up Colin. You know what behavior I expect from you." He landed the harshest swat yet on the boys right thigh. The boy kicked his leg out and wiggled his body to get away from the assault. After a few more rounds, the warm up was complete. His skin was a slight pink.

"Stand up Omega. I need to prep your skin." Colin stood up and turned around. This is when the real punishment began. The alpha opened up the discipline kit and took out the bottle labeled with a "1" in black. This was a prep spray. It was an oil based spray. It caused the skin to be wet and slick. This would increase the pain the omega felt when the alpha spanked him. 

"Bend over and grab your ankles. You are allowed to move position after each strike but you are to get right back into position until I instruct you differently." The alpha spoke directly to the boy and waited. 

Colin stood up and kicked off his boxers. He bent over and grabbed his ankles. His feet were spread a bit for balance but the skin on his bottom and thighs were pulled tight. No protection. 

Max walked over and picked up the leather paddle. It was flexible and a bit on the thicker side. He tapped the implement on the omegas lower bottom a few times to warn him. He raised his arm and swung hard. A loud thwack was heard in the large bedroom and the omega shot up and looked with wide eyed at his alpha. The alpha looked at him expectantly and the omega didn't hesitate. He got back into position. The next blow hit on the boys crease between butt and thigh. Again, the boy shot up but this time he let out a strangled gasp. This pattern repeated three more times. The remaining three spanks hit the boys thighs and the center of his bottom. The boy always got back into position but struggled to keep his sounds in. 

The alpha moved the boy to a standing position and walked him over to bend over the arm of the chair. He handed the boy a pillow to squeeze. The omega looked at him with sad eyes. 

He placed the implement back onto the boys skin and raised it. He landed a brutal crack of the paddle on his upper thighs. The boy in front of him let out a loud wail and squeezed the pillow he had been given roughly. He landed two more blows on the boys undercurve before he sat the paddle down. The omega was crying quietly in his pillow. The boys skin was a bright pink. 

"You are taking your punishment so well little one. I am applying the second part of the discipline kit now. You will stand in the corner for five minutes to ensure it activates then we will continue." The alpha ran his hand through the boys hair causing a small whimper to escape. The boy chased the touch. 

Max reach for the bottle marked with a "two" in black. It is a cream. It is fast acting. It is to be massaged into the abused skin rigorously and it increases the intensity of sensations felt wherever it is applied. So the alpha applied a thin layer to boys bottom and thighs making sure to rub some into his undercurve as well. This doesn't cause more damage to the omega it heightens his sense of touch. So whatever implement is used on his skin, it will feel up to three times more painful. 

The alpha leads him to the corner and then waits the required time. He goes to pick up the wooden ruler he picked out. It was made for spanking so it was durable. He wanted the boy to be over his lap for this part because it would be painful so he wanted to offer comfort. 

"Come over to me Omega. I want you over my knees." The alpha was sitting on the couch with his legs spread wide. The omega moved as quickly as possible and placed himself over his alphas knees. He turned to look at the older boy in the eyes. 

"May I have my pillow Alpha?" The omega asked shyly but respectfully. 

"Of course you can. You are a good boy for asking little one." The alpha reached the pillow to his boy and patted his hip softly. 

"You will not reach back to cover your bottom. If you do, you will not like the cosequences." He gave no room for arguments. The omega nodded and buried his face into the pillow. 

The alpha tapped the ruler against the center of his ass and the omega noticed how much more he felt those gentle taps. Okay he was toast. The first spank landed just where the alpha tapped. The omega lurched forward and gripped the pillow tight. The next spank was harder. It landed with a crack just below the first. His ass was on fire. It felt like the alpha was using all his strength. That stupid cream. The alpha continued landing moderately hard swats all over the omegas bottom. One particularly hard smack landed on his undercurve and the omega let out his first choked off sob. A few more were placed in the same spot causing the boy to howl out in pain. 

"I will not tolerate such blantant disrespect and dishonesty from you Omega." Max lifted his leg and assaulted the boys most sensitive areas with more rigor. 

"Yes Alpha. I. I'm. I won't do it agai-" another severe spank was delivered to his bottom and he cried out and pushed his feet into the floor. Okay so his alpha didn't want apologies.

"I haven't asked for you to speak Omega. You will listen." And with that the alpha continued adding color to the boys skin. He started at the top of the boys butt and made his way down to the tops of his thighs. The boy dug his toes into the carpet and soaked the pillow underneath him. His skin was so sore. 

The alpha put the ruler down on the table in front of him and rubbed small soothing circles in his omegas lower back. He wanted him to know he was there and he was safe. This was hard for him too. The session wasn't over yet though. He had to complete it. He had to follow through. 

He let his omega cry a little longer and then reached over to pull out the third bottle. It was a neutralizer spray. It reversed the effects of the second bottle and also added a bit of relief. He sprayed it generously on the boys skin. After a few minutes he pulled the boy to a standing position. 

"I need you to bend over the bed Colin. For this last part I will be using a cane. You will recieve six strokes. Two on your bottom. Two on your undercurve. Two on your thighs. Then I will apply the last bottle in the kit." He wasn't going to go easy on his omega. He needed to understand the severity of his actions. 

The omega looked pitiful but moved to obey. He bent over the bed and waited for his alpha to move. The alpha picked up the long ratten cane and delievered the six strokes slowly to ensure the omega felt each one. He placed each one exactly where he said he would. The omega let out a wretched sob with each one and sagged into the bed after the final one. The alpha was proud of himself. The omegas skin was a medium red shade. No bruises. No broken skin. A few welts from the cane. 

He put a comforting hand on the boys shoulder and rubbed up and down his back until he calmed down. 

"You will keep the cream on for as long as I see fit Omega. You will lay over my lap during this last part." The alpha pulled the boy up and positioned him over his knees. He applied the clear gel all over the boys bottom and thighs. Focusing on his undercurve. There were multiple versions of this cream. He chose the one labeled "cane." Once the cream is dry, the alpha could tap any area of the omegas skin that the geo had been administered and it would feel like a cane was striking him. No more damage is done. It was almost like virtual reality spanking. 

"I am your alpha Colin. You will not speak to another alpha without me being present. Am I understood?" He tapped the boys undercurve as he spoke. The boy sobbed into the sheets and the alpha tapped his undercurve again. The omega felt a searing stripe of pain on his flesh and choked on a sharp cry. 

"Yes alpha. I understand." The boy was hopeful his alpha could hear how sincere he was even though his voice cracked. 

The alpha tapped the center of his ass letting the boy know he heard him. Colin couldn't stop the strangled sob that came out. He ass hurt so much. He was so sorry and so stupid. He didn't deserve this alpha. 

"Don't leave me Alpha. I'm sorry. So sorry. Please. I'm. I-" he was trying to get his words out but he couldn't. He felt a strong hand on his back. Sturdy. Calming. Sure. 

"I will never leave you. You are mine. I love you. Always. No matter what sweet boy. Take a deep breath. We are almost finished and then I will show you just how much you mean to me baby." He kept his hand on the boys back as his omegas breathing evened out. The boy leaned I to the touch seeking comfort. This boy was melting his heart. He need to get this over with. 

He tapped the boys upper thighs and undercurve in quick succession. His omega began crying again, kicking his legs and gripping the sheets in front of him. Two more taps were delivered to each cheek. He wouldn't stop the session early. Max cried pathetically with each tap. He felt the strike of a cane against his ass and wanted it to be over. 

The alpha lifted his leg to expose the boys undercurve more and tapped the delicate skin on each side causing his omega to howl out in pain. He lowered his leg and gave the boy a few seconds to catch his breathe.

One final tap on the center of the boys bottom and it was over. The boys was sobbing loudly and didn't realize neutralizer spray was put over his skin and the alpha scooped him up and put him in his lap. He started shushing the boy, kissing his face, neck, and hair. Cooing softly whispering loving words in his ear. 

"Alpha." His boy whined and nuzzled the alphas face with his own. Oh this boy would kill him. 

"There's my sweet boy. What a strong omega you are? Took your punishment so well. I'm so proud of you." The omega preened under all the attention. 

"Thank you Alpha. I love you." The omega blushed deep and his his face in the alphas chest. 

"Don't hide your face from me. I want to see you. All of you. Look at me sweet omega." The alpha was caressing the boys inner thigh as he spoke.

"Hi Alpha." The omega smiled wide. He put his hands on the alphas face and looked at him with his big green eyes.

"Hello Omega. I hope you understand why I had to discipline you so severely. You are more important to me than anything. That alpha knows that it was wrong to communicate to you without me. He will be dealt with. You will not make that mistake again." The alpha held the boys chin in his grip.

"I promise Alpha. You made yourself very clear today. It will not happen a second time." The omega bowed his head respectfully, scooting his body closer. 

"Good omega. We can talk more later. Right now I need you. I need to show you who you belong to." The alpha didn't wait before he pushed his omega backwards and spread his thighs open wide. 

"Look how pretty you are little one. You won't get much prep today baby but I know you like it when you can feel me." The omega whined high and desperately. He loved it when his alpha took him without a lot of prep. 

The alpha lubed up two fingers and started to press in. After a few minutes the omega was panting and begging. 

"Please alpha. Want you. Only you. My alpha." The omega pulled his knees to his chest, presenting his wet hole to his alpha. Max growled low in his throat and gripped the boys thighs pushing them further into the omegas chest. He lined his cock up with his omegas entrance and pushed in all at once. 

"Yes. So big Alpha. Please please." The alpha shut him up by pulling out and slamming back in. He set a brutal pace, fucking into his omega, scraping against his abused skin with his nails. The omega was shaking with pleasure. He changed the angle slightly and nailed the boys prostate over and over until he came with a shout all over himself. Max kept up the punishing pace, folding the boy in half until he filled the boy to the brim with his come. He pulled out slowly and reached for a plug in the nightstand. 

He pushed it inside quickly and looked over to see his boy sleeping. He put some healing ointment on his skin and pulled him close to his chest. 

He loved him so much. He would need to chat with this other alpha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fast paced so I hope that isn't annoying. 
> 
> This chapter was already almost finished. Not edited. Enjoy

MMax needed to call the Alpha Commission. This was an issue that he needed to present to them. Later that evening, he made the call and spoke with the head of the relationship department. He was told that since the alpha was unmated, he would be in charge of the discipline. Max stated he understood and they decided it would take place in the morning. Since the other alpha was unmated, he had been quarantined alone since he was of age. Therefore it would be safe for him to be in his home. 

The next morning, he and his omega waited in the living room. He had spoken with Colin the night before and let him know what would take place. They had spoke at length about what happened and felt better about the incident. All was forgiven. Colin had explained that Jake was a lonely alpha who wasn't matched. He would never be matched because of a defect he had. His knot was unable to form so he couldn't impregnate an omega. Max felt sad for the young alpha. If they had spoken to him about their friendship he would've allowed it. Jake had come to the omega facility several times to help out. Since he couldn't impregnate an omega he wasn't seen as a threat or a real alpha.

The doorbell rang around 10 am. The omega was sitting on his favorite arm chair curled up with a fluffy blanket. Max walked over and let the other boy inside. He was absolutely beautiful. Max hadn't looked at him properly the day before. He had bright blue eyes, curly red hair that fell to his shoulders, and long eye lashes. Max couldn't take his eyes off of him. 

"Come in Jake. You already know my omega. My name is Max." The smaller alpha (19) wouldn't look him in the eye and timidly walked into the living area. He stopped in the center of the floor, waiting for his instructions.

"You have been made aware that I will be dishing out your punishment Jake. You know it is unacceptable for you to speak with a mated omega without their alphas permission. My omega will be present during your punishment but you will not speak to him. You will answer me when I speak to you little boy. Am I understood?" Max walked up to the boy and crossed his arms across his chest. He wasn't being unkind but he needed this other alpha to know his place. 

The smaller boy raised his head and looked directly into the other mans eyes. He looked so ashamed and disgusted with himself. 

"Yes sir. I understand." He clinched his fists in front of him and his eyes were wet. Max really wanted to comfort him already. His heart squeezed for this boy. He looked over at his omega and he wasn't doing much better. Great. This should go splendidly. Fuck it.

The older alpha reached over and gently stroked the boys cheek. The others response was heartbreaking. His eyes grew triple their size and he let out the most pathetic sounding whimper Max had ever heard. Like no other human had ever touched him that way. How the hell was he supposed to hate this guy. 

He went to move his hand away and the other boy chased it. So he stepped closer and allowed him to nuzzle into his hand. He was touched starved. He wanted to keep the little alpha and never let anyone hurt him. His omega was purring at the sight. He really enjoyed seeing his alpha be so kind to the fragile boy. 

"You know what the punishment is for speaking to another alphas omega don't you?" He kept his voice neutral but strong.

The little alpha nodded his head and tears started to fall.

"Nobody talks to me. I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I. I'm sorry. I'm a bad alpha. I know what you have to do." Jake stepped back from the older alpha and dropped his head. 

"I know that you are an unmatched alpha. I know why you will never be matched. If you would've spoken to me about your friendship with my omega I wouldn't have had a problem little alpha." Max pulled the alpha closer to him and tilted his chin up.

"You are not bad. It is not your fault that you cannot give an omega a family in the traditional way. I'm sorry the government doesn't see your worth but my omega does. I do. After you have been disciplined we can talk about your relationship with my sweet boy." He pulled the boy impossibly close and let him cry as much as he needed. The government was stupid to think he should be alone because he had a birth defect. But he needed to focus. After a few minutes, he pulled back slightly. 

"Let's get this over with little alpha. Remove your clothing for me and stand in the corner. I will be back after I retrieve the alpha discipline kit." He gave the alpha a small nudge and the smaller boy moved quickly. 

Max went over and kissed his omega and then retrieved the kit. He put the couch in the futon position to make things easier. He went to the kitchen to prepare the ginger root. After, he walked to the living room to begin.

"I need you to come over and get on your hands and knees. Spread your legs." The alpha gave him simple directions. Jake walked over shyly and got into position. The older alpha placed the spreader bar between the boys legs and hooked his ankles in. This would make sure he had clear access to the boys cock, balls, and tiny little hole. 

"You know what figging is. I will insert the ginger into your anal passage and then we will begin your punishment." He didn't wait until he began pushing the small plug into the boys hole. It was a tiny plug because he knew the boy wasn't used to this. Once it was inserted he picked up the riding crop. This would be painful. 

"You are an alpha. Your behavior was abhorrent. You will treat me with respect and know where your place is little alpha. You will know just how angry I was yesterday after I am finsihed." With that he tapped the stiff end of the crop on the boys hole. He lifted it and with a flick of his wrist, snapped it down hard on the boys sensitive ring of mucsle. The younger boy clenched his cheeks and lurched forward. Squeezing his eyes shut he felt the burning from the ginger root start to take over. Max lifted the crop again and landed it on the same spot. He wasn't holding back. He struck the boys undercurve next with greater force. This caused the boy to cry out and clench hard again. The burning sensation had increased and his punishment had just begun. 

"I will not allow you to act in such a disgraceful way. I know you can be good." He landed the crop with a sharp crack on the boys taint. The boy let out a loud wail. The larger alpha tapped the crop against the boys balls and Jake paled. The crop was raised high and it land with a vicious thwack. He dropped his head and a wet sob bubbled up past his lips. Another one landed on his balls and he threw his head back, toes curling. It was so painful. Why was he so stupid? He was unwanted. He needed to accept that. 

"You are such a beautiful alpha. You must behave as one." The smaller boy couldn't believe it. No way was he beautiful. He didn't have time to argue with himself because the crop fell repeatedly on his sensitive hole. He wanted to close his legs so badly but the spreader bar prevented it. Sad little whimpers were heard as the tears continued to fall. The larger alpha inspected the damage. The boys hole was puffy and swollen. His balls had a few welts. His undercurve needed more color. He positioned the crop on the area between ass and thigh and painted it with several brutal strikes on each side. 

The omega in front of his was crying out with each one. He had dropped to his elbows and buried his head into the sheets. 

"You are doing so well during your punishment little alpha." He looked over at his omega. He had tears in his eyes he could tell he wanted to comfort the smaller alpha. He had such a sweet boy. He gave his boy an encouraging smile hoping he understood that he would take care of the soft alpha. 

"I am going to flip you over so I can spank your naughty cock little alpha." Jake whined high in his throat but allowed himself to be repositioned. He looked at the older alpha with sorrow in his eyes. Max could tell he wanted to apologize. Tears were smeared all over his face. He looked miserable. 

The older alpha wiped the boys face and petted down his torso gently. He placed the crop on the tip of the boys cock and lifted it up. The sound that came out of the little alpha when the crop landed was heartbreaking. He had to take a deep breathe so he could keep punishing him. He just wanted to scoop him up. He landed a few more (softer) on the boys shaft causing the younger one to sob out with each one. He placed the crop back on the boys balls and tapped. He landed a sharp crack on the sensitive skin. After a few more swats to the boys puffy rim, he dropped it on the bed. The boy in front of him was crying loudly and he was griping the bed so hard he thought he was going to rip it to shreds. 

"I'm so proud of the way you have been handling this little alpha. I'm going to remove the ginger root now but your punishment is not over." The younger boy just nodded his head. He had forgotten all about the ginger. The larger boy gently removed the plug and tossed it in the trash bin. 

He walked back over to the discipline kit and pulled out an adjustable cock cage. The boy would be stripped of his right to masturbate for as long as Max had decided. Unmated alphas were allowed to masturbate by law but Jake had lost that right. He strode over to the couch and picked up the boys cock. It was sensitive and red but he was able fasten the device on easily. The little alpha didn't protest. He just looked sad. He needed to finish this punishment quickly.

He walked back to the kit and pulled out a vibrator. It was thick and curved at the tip. It would hit the boys prostate easily. This would be torture since he couldn't get hard. 

"We are almost finish little alpha. I'm going to fuck that naughty little hole of yours. It will feel so good but you won't be able to get hard. You won't be able to come either since this cage has a cock ring too." He pulled out some lube and slicked up two fingers. The boys rim was an angry red so he traced it softly. The boy gritted his teeth as the older alpha pushed in. Pain gave way to pleasure quickly and the little alpha began fucking himself down on to the fingers inside him. It felt so good. 

"Oh my god. Yes." The little alpha moaned pretty and that just encouraged Max to fuck into him deeper. He scissored his fingers and nudged against the boys prostate. The little alpha sobbed out in pleasure and arched his back off the bed. 

"Alpha. Alpha. Alpha." A low warning growl rang out across the room. Both of the alphas heads snapped toward the omega. 

"Mine. Alpha." Colin's eyes were glowing. Fuck he looked beautiful Max thought. The small omega bounded forward and kissed his alpha forcefully. 

"Sweet boy. You are so jealous. You have nothing to worry about. He is being punished little one." The strong alpha nipped at his omegas neck as he continued to fuck into the smaller alpha. 

Jack let out a filthy moan and began begging. 

"Please. I'm sorry. So sorry. I didn't mean to be bad. It feels too good. So good." He was looking at both men with his big blue eyes. They looked at one another and the omega moved after he knew it was okay. They both saw something in that alpha that they couldn't explain. He felt like home. 

"Such a soft alpha. You were so naughty yesterday. You aren't allowed to come but we are." The omega had a devious look in his eye. 

"You are so pretty when you beg little alpha. I'm going to fuck that pretty hole of yours with my cock and my sweet omega is going to sit on your face. I hope you know how to pleasure him because he won't be happy if you don't." The smaller alpha gasped and looked back and forth between the two. It happened quickly but the larger alpha pulled his cock out of his pants (tossingbthe vibrator to the side) and stroked it to full hardness. He lined up with the smaller boys hole and pushed inside without giving Jake a second to breathe. 

"Oh. My. God." The young alphas mouth fell open in a silent moan. He felt like he was being split apart but it the most delicious way. The alpha in front of him spread his legs so he was more open and began fucking into him with slow deep thursts. It felt so good. His body was on fire. The smaller omega took this as his chance to maneuver his body over the little alphas face. His hole on display. 

God this omega was beautiful, Jake thought. He reached out and rubbed the boys rim with his thumbs to spread him open. The omega shivered above him. He pulled the omega closer and swiped his tongue over his quivering hole.

"Look at you omega. So desperate. The little alpha knows just how you like it baby." The larger alpha changed up his angle and slammed right into the smaller boys prostate. 

"Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Please Alpha." Both Colin and Max growled possessively. Not of each other but of this soft alpha. Colin grinded his hips back onto Jake's mouth and began stroking his cock quickly. He wouldn't last much longer. Max couldn't last either. His thrusts became more sporadic and sloppy. After just a few more he buried himself as deep as he could and came hard. Colin followed right after. He spilled all over the small alpha underneath him. 

"Please. I need to come. I'll be a good alpha. So good. Please." The younger of the alphas was rambling. Tears streaming down his face. Both of the other boys moved so they could comfort him. 

"Shhhh little alpha. You aren't allowed to come for a while. You misbehaved. This was your punishment." The smaller alpha sobbed loudly. He curled into a ball. The omega whined and looked at his alpha with a pout.

"Hush Omega. Our soft little alpha is just a brat. He is fine. He knows the consequences for his actions were fair." The omegas eyes lit up and the alpha knew why. He hadn't meant to say "our" when referring to him but it slipped. Well shit. The other alpha noticed too. He jolted up and stared at the older boy with hopeful eyes.

"You are not a bad alpha Jake. You are not broken. You are not unworthy. I hope you believe me when I say these things. This isn't traditional. Two alphas and an omega. We need to talk about this." He pulled the shaking boy into his arms and kissed his hair. His omega joined. 

"You are not unwanted Alpha." The omega said with confidence as he cuddled into the smaller alphas arms. 

Max knew this wasn't accepted. He knew this would be hard. But for some reason it felt more right than anything ever had.

Max moved both the smaller boys to the side so the could could each other. He wiped them both down and applied soothing cream to the smaller alphas sensitive areas. He didn't want the boy to be in any unnecessary pain. The other alpha let him do it and he just let the omega pet his hair and kiss his face. He knew this was just a fluke. They got caught up in the moment. But it felt so nice. He felt connected to both of them. 

"How are you feeling little alpha?" Max had came up behind him and pulled him closer to his chest. He felt strong arms wrap around his middle and he just melted. 

"I'm okay sir. There is no need to be concerned. I can call the alpha commission so I am out of your way." Jake whispered. He didn't want to leave but this wasn't his home.

The tiny omega cut his eyes and sat up in bed.

"You are not leaving Alpha. You belong with us." The tiny omega was fearless. He wasn't going to listen to the alpha be so negative.

"I'm not yours Omega. You belong to Max. And Max belongs to you. I am unmatched for a reason." Jake moved to get out of bed. He wasn't strong enough for this. He didn't need their pity.

He made it off the bed before a dangerous growl rang out. He looked back to see Max looking absolutely deadly. The Alphas eyes were glowing red. Jake whimpered and cowered back.

"You little alpha are being a brat again. Do I need to remind you of your place again? You are right. You are unmatched but you don't get to decide our feelings. That is not your right." The alpha was breathing hard. He stalked over to the boy.

"This is new. I understand this may be hard for you to comprehend. But listen to me closely little alpha. We want you to be included in our relationship. You are not unwanted. I have told you that. I will tell you 100 more times." The larger alpha licked the smaller alphas face and held his gaze. 

"This isn't normal. I can't be with.. with you guys. That's not how this works. Stop saying I'm unwanted. You don't get to fucking decide that." Jake was screaming. He didn't realize he had started but he couldn't tale it back. He was crying too.

He felt a smaller body press up against his back. "We know it will be hard but we can figure this out Alpha. Please. Please don't say no." The omega let out a heartbreaking whine. This boy wasn't being fair. He turned to face him and kissed the boy on the lips.

"I want that to be true but I don't know." He admitted quietly. 

"You don't have to know everything right away little alpha. We are a team. Let's take its day by day. You know that we don't pick who we want. Our heart does. It is instant. Some matches are unlucky and have to forge a bond in a less natural way. Through time. Communication. We were lucky. My heart knew Colin belonged to me. And you. I feel the same for you. As soon as I saw you, my heart knew." Max laid himself bare. He spoke calmly but so sure.

"It's the same for me Jake. My heart knows that Max is my Alpha. But you are also my Alpha. I have thought you were special for a long time but didn't completely understand because I wasn't of age. I know without a doubt now. You are mine and you will always be mine." The omega had tears in his eyes. He buried his face into the younger alphas chest. 

Jake was crying now. His heart knows too but this isn't how it was supposed to work but maybe they could figure it out. Maybe fate would be on their side.

"Okay. Let's try. I want you both too. My heart wants you. One day at a time." He took a deep breathe and they all cuddled into each other. Jake prayed that he wouldn't get his heart broken. He doesn't think he'd survive losing both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jake is my favorite. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Not edited but love this chapter. Enjoy!

Shortly after they chatted. Colin and Jake fell asleep. Max smiled down at his boys but knew he needed to think about how he could make this work. He wouldn't let the small alpha down.

So he started making a plan on how to get weekly visits with the alpha approved.   
\----------

After the little ones woke up, Max made them dinner. They chatted throughout and then cuddled on the couch for a movie. Luckily Jake wasn't leaving til in the morning. But that was approaching way too soon. His omega was latched onto him. About half way into the movie, Jake couldn't seem to stop squirming around. Max was about to ask him if he was okay when the small alpha spoke. 

"I leave first thing in the morning. I'm sorry I wasted your time. I won't contact either of you ever again." Jake moved to sit on the chair furthest away from the other two. 

Max grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back to the couch. 

"Talk to us little alpha. Don't just push us away. That isn't going to help solve anything. What is bothering you?" Max pulled the boy into his lap and Colin moved closer so he could cuddle up against both of them.

"How is this supposed to work? I live in my own house. You guys are matched. This is a mistake." Jake to be matched so badly but he didn't want to kid hisself. Two alphas in a relationship with an omega was unheard of.

He felt Colin move to stand and when he mobed in front of him, Jake noticed his wet eyes. 

"This will be hard but it can work. Can't we at least try it out?" The small omega reached out and took the alphas face in his hands. He kissed him gently on the lips and waited for a response. 

"I won't let you down Alpha." The larger man wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck. He felt so safe with them.

"Okay. We can try." 

\----------------

The first few days back were miserable for Jake. He missed Colin and Max terribly and he still had the damn cock ring on. He was supposed to call the other two boys soon but he was frustrated as hell.

After about an hour, he set his computer up and plopped down on his bed. He was in an awful mood and didn't want to be alone. The video message icon popped up and he answered immediately. He whined high and needy when he saw his two boys on the screen. 

"We missed you little alpha. You looks so pretty in that big yellow sweater. I hope you had a good day baby." The larger alpha cooed at the pouting alpha and flashed him a bright smile. Jake missed his alpha and omega so much. Tears began to fall without him realizing. 

"I had a shitty day. This is awful. Why didn't you just let me leave without saying all those things first. I'm stuck here alone. I hate it. I miss you guys so much." The alpha was hiccuping as he cried. He looked so pathetic. He heard his omegas distressed cries and wished he could comfort him. He wished the omega could comfort him. 

Max scooped the omega up and kissed his face. He shushed him and pulled the boy close to his chest. After he had calmed him down, he began talking.

"We are miserable here to my sweet alpha but we will get through it together. I think I have an idea. Do you want to hear it?" The smaller boy pouted but nodded anyway. Max looked so sincere and vulnerable.

"I put a key to the cock cage in your bag before you left. It is in the small hidden pocket in the back. Would you like to play?" The larger alpha had a smirk on his face.

"Yes Alpha. I'll be a good boy. I want the cage off please." The alpha was so anxious to get this contraption off him. He would agree to anything. 

"You will do exactly as I say Alpha. You will put it back on as soon as I tell you and keep it on unless I give you permission to remove it again. If you disobey me you will be punished." Max spoke smoothly and began to strip his clothes off. The omega had calmed down and was now looking on eagerly.

"Okay Alpha." Jake walked over to grab his bag next to his closet. He found the key and wanted to cry. It was here all along. He'd question the other alpha about this later. 

When he sat back down on the bed he looked back at his screen and dropped the key. Colin was completely naked now laying face down on the bed. Max was sitting right next to him but facing the computer. Okay yeah he would be angry about the key later.

"Did you find the key little alpha?" Max questioned. He saw the small alpha drop it but he wanted to toy with him.

Jake whined petulantly and nodded his head. He got a warning glare from his alpha and quickly found his voice.

"Yes Alpha. It was right where you said it was." The boy was digging his fingers into his thighs waiting for permission to remove the cage. 

"Of course it was sweet boy. Go ahead and take it off but listen closely. You are not allowed to come until I give you permission. If you do, we will stop immediately and you will be punished baby." Max wanted to pleasure the boy but he also needed him to understand how this dynamic would work. He was his alpha. 

Jake unlocked the cage with shaky hands and removed it from his cock. It felt so good to have it off. He looked back toward the computer and saw his omega grinding against the sheets. He didn't mean to growl but he couldn't help it. Max smiled. 

"What's wrong little alpha?" Max knew why he growled but he hoped Jake could voice it. His omega would be in trouble if he did.

"He isn't supposed to be pleasuring himself Alpha. We are." Jake cut his eyes. His omega was being impatient. A brat. He needed to be taught a lesson.

Max cheered internally. Yes little alpha you are correct. Now can you punish our boy.

"Such a naughty omega we have." Max taunted. Colin had stopped and had a look of defiance in his eyes. Challenging the smaller alpha. He put his hand on his cock and began stroking slowly. He smiled wide. He moved his other hand to his entrance. He wasn't intimidated by Jake. He wasn't even there. He circled his rim slowly and began to push in.

"I think our boy needs to be taught a lesson Alpha." Jake was furious now. Eyes glowing. 

Colin looked up and knew he was screwed. 

"I agree little alpha. He is being a disrespectful brat." Max didn't look impressed at all. Okay yeah he fucked up.

"I am disappointed in you Omega. I just wanted to be with my boys and you thought it was a good idea to ignore the rules I know our Alpha has set for you." Jake spoke darkly. Where did that come from? Max was hard watching his Alpha deal with their omega. 

"That's okay. It seems that you need a reminder. Alpha, can you assist me in disciplining our omega?" He ignored the big sad eyes Colin was giving him. 

"Absolutely Alpha. I'm so proud of you. Tell me what to do. Our little boy should know both of his Alphas are displeased with his behavior." Max pinned their omega with a hard glare.

Jake absolutely glowed under the praise. He loved pleasing his alpha. Maybe this would show how useful he could be to this relationship.

"You know how to behave Omega. You are such a good boy usually. Maybe you just don't respect me as an alpha. You don't see me as someone who will discipline you as well." He was being harsh but he had to be. 

The omega reacted immediately. He let out a desperate whine and dropped to his knees on the ground. The larger alpha angled the computer so Jake could see properly.

"That's not true. No no no Alpha. I will be good." He whimpered. Colin didn't see Jake as less of an alpha. He didn't want him to think like that. 

"It's hard for me to believe you after the way you just acted." The alpha pointed out.

Tears started flowing. "I'm sorry. You are my Alpha." The boy was playing with his fingers now. He felt so bad.

"Let's see if I can trust you darling." Jake's use of a pet name caused the omega to blush. He wanted to be good for his alpha.

"You can. Promise." The omega whispered.

"Let's see if you can take your punishment without any problems. Show me how good you can be. Will you be a good boy for me?" The little alpha asked with silk in his voice.

"Yes Alpha. I can do it." The omega said quickly. 

"Good because you are going to be the one administering it. Our Alpha will help if we need him to." Jake looked over to Max who had a proud smile on his face. Max nodded to show he was on board.

"Yes Alpha." The omega agreed easily.

"Alpha. Can you please retrieve the omega discipline kit?" Max stood up and walked to the closet. He was back in view after about a minute. He opened it up and placed it on the bed. 

"I know how hard it is too spank yourself so we will make it easier. You will not be experiencing any pleasure today since you decided we are not good enough at providing it." The omega went to argue but he snapped his mouth shut when he saw the look on Jake's face. 

"Stand up Colin. Max will you spray our boys cock and balls with bottle number two. Spray his inner thighs and taint too. Remember little one this increases the sensations you feel in those areas." Colin stood up and let his larger alpha spray him down without arguments. 

"Lay down on the bed and spread your legs wide. Max get the wooden ruler and hand it to our boy. Once you do. Hold his legs open." Max pulled the ruler out of the kit and gave it to the small omega. He got on the bed with him and pushed his legs open. 

"Your cock is so pretty baby. I wish we were playing with it right now instead. Tap the head of your cock lightly. Tell me what you feel." Jake wanted to show the boy just how sensitive he was there.

Colin did as he was told and tapped the ruler against the head of his penis. It was so sensitive. It felt like he was hit there. He was screwed.

"It felt like you hit my cock Alpha. It didn't feel like just a tap." He whined. 

"Good boy. Now raise the ruler up and smack the tip of your cock. Not hard omega." He wanted to see what kind of reaction he got.

The omega brought the ruler up and then back down using moderate force. As soon as it hit he let out a strangled gasp and arched his back. It hurt. God it hurt.

"Good boy. You do know how to follow directions. Move down to your balls little one." The omega again did as he was told. He raised the ruler high and brought it down sharply on his balls. He tried to force his legs shut and let out a wet sob. Max kept him in place and rubbed his knee gently.

"There's my good little omega." The younger alpha cooed. He was so proud of his boy. Just a few more. 

"Look at me Omega." The omega did so immediately. Tears in his eyes.

"So beautiful. Give the ruler to our Alpha. He's going to finish spanking your naughty cock and balls. I don't want to repeat this lesson baby." He looked at Max who reached out to take the ruler. He tapped it against the tip of their omegas cock and landed the ruler with a loud crack. The omega closed his legs and let out a loud wail. His toes were curled and his fists were clenched. After a few seconds and deep breathes. He opened his legs back up wide so his Alphas had access. 

They spoke together. "My good omega. Perfect omega. Look at you." The omega whined low and spread his legs wider. Max snapped the ruler down quickly onto his inner thighs. A few times on each side. Colin cried out with each one but didn't close his legs.

"Last one baby. I'm so happy with you." Jake looked at the older alpha and mouthed "easy" so the omega couldn't hear. Max nodded and landed final hit on the boys already sensitive balls. He howled out in pain and covered his face so his Alphas couldn't see him.

Max rubbed the boys legs and whispered encouraging words to him. Jake rattled off his own affirmations. The punishment still wasn't over. Both alphas knew that. 

Max retrieved the soothing balm and covered the boys cock and balls with it. He layered some on his inner thighs too. There wasn't much damage at all since the spray just increased the sensations so not much force was actually used. 

"Hey little one. We still need to punish that naughty little hole of yours. Your alphas are the ones in charge of your pleasure. Not you." He wasn't unkind but he kept his voice firm.

"Yes Alpha. Yours. All yours." The omega looked pitiful.

"Yes baby. You belong to us. Can you keep being a good boy for me?" The smaller alpha spoke softly.

"Yes Alpha. Your good boy." He bowed his head and waited.

Jake was astounded by the omega. He was so amazing. 

"My perfect boy. We are almost done with your punishment. I need you to get on your hands and knees. Present yourself to your alphas. Spread your cheeks nice and wide." The omega scrambled to obey. He turned his body toward the computer so both his Alphas could see his hole. He spread himself open and rested his chest on the sheets.

"So pretty. Max can you apply the belt version of bottle four to our omegas rim. Put it all over his ass and upper thighs as well." Max followed instructions and applied the cream to their omega. The omega would feel like he was being spanked with a belt but he wouldn't actually be.

"You will not pleasure yourself in front of us without our permission again omega." He spoke sharply and cut his eyes. He knew the omega couldn't seen him but the thought of the boys actions just upset him again. 

"Yes Alphas. It won't happen again." He looked back at his boys to show he was sincere.

Jake looked at Max and nodded. With that he moved the omegas hands and began tapping all over the boys bottom and thighs.

The omega threw his head back and dug his feet into the mattress. After a few rounds, Max making sure to tap all over the boys skin he moved to his undercurve. He tapped repeated on each side. Colin sobbed out with each one. Biting his arm to keep quiet. 

"Okay little one. You are almost finished. Lay over your alphas lap." Colin calmed down and got into position. 

Max spread the boys cheeks so he could see the boys hole. The two alphas looked at each other and nodded. Max smacked his hand down gently on the boys rim. The boy clenched immediately. He buried his face into his arms and began to cry. Max repeated the same action three times. Colin began sobbing quietly but arched his back so his alpha could see his hole better. He wanted to be good. Both alphas growled possessively. Max tilted his leg up and brought his hand down again. A little rougher this time on the boys hole. The omega howled out in pain and drummed his feet on the floor. He was never going to touch himself without asking again. 

"Max. Alpha. Spread his cheeks for me. Let me see him." Max did so and fuck his boy was stunning. 

"Omega. Reach back and tap your hole. You wanted to play baby. You have my permission to touch your rim." The omega looked at him and then reached back without hesitating and tapped his hole. He arched his spine and cried out. 

"Such a good boy. You took your punishment so well. A perfect omega." His boy was crying softly but Max had him. He pulled him up into his lap and licked his tears away. The omega burrowed himself as far into the alpha as he could. This made Jake sad. He wishes he could be there to comfort him. He let out a distressing whine. 

Both Max and Colin looked at him. Worry in their eyes.

"What an amazing Alpha you are baby. You took care of our omega so well. I'm so proud of you." Max said with as much love as he could muster. Colin whined high and needy.

"My Alpha. I want to please you. Can I?" The omega looked desperate.

"Of course omega." Jake didn't have the heart to say no. 

He saw the omega stand up and head toward the closet. He wasn't sure what he was doing but was curious because the boy knew he wasn't allowed to come tonight. After a few minutes, Colin walked back over toward the computer and Jake couldn't help but smile. His boy had a guitar with him. He was going to sing. Or at least okay him a song. 

"I'm not the best but I wanted to cheer you up. It's one of my favorite songs and I think it describes our relationship perfectly." The onega spoke shyly but didn't hesitate to start strumming. Max was sitting beside him with a fond look on his face. He was so proud of the younger boy. He reached out and touched his cheek gaining a smile out of the omega. 

As he played the song, both alphas sat quietly watching their boy. He sang beautifully but he was nervous. They both could tell. When he got to the chorus he looked up and sang directly to Jake.

In this ordinary world  
Where nothin' is enough  
Everything is grey  
Mistaking love for lust  
When I hold you in my arms  
There ain't nothin' common 'bout us

There ain't nothin' common 'bout us  
There ain't nothin' common 'bout us

Jake was stunned. The boy was so sweet. And he guesses it were true. They weren't common. He loved it.

He quickly finished and placed his guitar on the bed. He couldn't look up but the smaller alpha would fix that.

"I loved it. It was just what I needed Omega. Thank you so much. I can't believe I am lucky enough to call you mine." He spoke slowly and made sure he spoke clearly. The omega looked up immediately with his big eyes.

"You really liked it?" He sounded so small.

"You did it baby. Of course we did." Jake included Max in on this which the older alpha appreciated. He pulled the omega onto his lap and kissed his neck.

"You were so sweet to do that for our Alpha baby. The best omega." Colin blushed and kissed the alpha on the nose. He turned to the screen and blew a kiss to his other alpha.

"I'm sorry I ruined our night in the first place Alpha. I know you missed us." The omega said guiltily. He felt awful. 

"Don't worry darling. You have made up for that. I am so proud of the way you handled your punishment. And I am so thankful that you sang to me. It meant everything." The alpha was so happy. The boy was perfect durinfg the discipline session and then he went out of his way to make him feel loved. He couldn't be more pleased.

"Anything for you Alpha. I can't wait to see you again." The small boy whined. He was pouting now too.

Both alphas smiled at their boy.

"He is coming back this weekend little one." Both boys snapped their heads toward Max.

"What??!!!! I'm coming back? Why didn't you tell me?" Jake was rambling. He had gotten closer to the computer without realizing. He needed Max to explain.

"I didn't want to tell you before I knew for sure little alpha. Our boy decided to act out so I didn't get a chance to tell you. We will see you in two days." Max said sweetly. 

The omega had tears in his eyes.

"You aren't messing with us are you?" Colin begged.

"Never. Never about this." He promised.

Jake was crying. He was so happy. He couldn't wait to see them. 

"Thank you Alpha. Thank you so much!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nexy chapter will explain how Max got his visit approved. Soft moments to come. And bratty Colin


End file.
